Himura Akiko
is the main protagonist and lead Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a first year transfer student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. Her family runs a local karaoke store called Kurotama Karaoke. She also has a older sister named Noya. Akiko is strange and endlessly carefree often doing some odd things that seem to interest her. She also loves cute and cuddly things, such as her fairy mascot. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Holy Light. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Akiko is the shortest in terms of height. She has short, fluffy blonde hair with bangs parted onto either sides and a portion of her hair sliding down to the center of her forehead just above her line of sight. Her eyes are reddish brownhttp://www.colorhexa.com/a62a2a. Akiko wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a light pink hood attached to it. Overtop, she wears a red vest with mini hearts on the side and a light blue two-layered skirt. She also wears red sneakers and black knee-high socks. Her school uniform is a yellow sweater with white high-lights, a white shirt with a sailor suit design cuff, a black skirt, ankle high white socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Scarlet, Akiko's hair length stays the same but is noticeably shinier. Her eye colour changes to red. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have red, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a red underside, a red bow just below her neck that has a small, red, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have red lace bordered at the base, a pair of white boots where the upper part is flipped upside down on either side, which are red in colour and have another heart shaped jewel embedded into it. Personality Innocent, gullible, cheerful and happy-go-lucky. Akiko enrols into Kawai High in her first year, and is the newest member to the Defense Club. She lacks a bit of common sense and seems completely unfazed by strange events, as seen when she wasn't bothered by the fact that there was a talking pink wombat near her. She is also endlessly carefree. She has a living fascination with cute and cuddly objects, as seen when she doesn't give up on a chance to hug Wombat. Akiko is very straightforward towards problems, though she is always awkward or tactless leading the situation to resolve itself. She loves to work and encourage others, seeing that she can easily make friends. Her unorthodox thinking, while not the best for her grades, assists her with defeating the Loveless. Background Akiko works at her family's local karaoke shop named Kurotama and is often just lazing around. Her parents pasted away when she was young so she is under her older sister Noya's custody. She enrols into Kawai High School, and later joins the Defense Club. Relationships '''Family' Himura Noya - Noya is Akiko's older sister whom graduated from Kawai High School, and runs Kurotama Karaoke. When their parents died Noya was forced to take care of Akiko at a young age, abandoning her dream to be a chef. Noya loves Akiko dearly and they both share a close relationship together. Friends Wombat "Prince Ai" - Akiko's partner, mascot and the prince of the Love Kingdom. Akiko began to have a crush on Wombat once she saw his human since the first time they met, although she didn't understand her feelings at first. She loves to hug and cuddle Wombat a lot much to his dismay. They are shown together in many episodes while Wombat slowly came to fall in love with her. Sakurai Maki - Maki is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Akiko's close friends. Akiko describes Maki as a kind and strong willed, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Out of the 5 Cures, Akiko and Maki resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share the same opinions and get excited over the same things. Amachi Rio - Rio is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Akiko's close friends. Though Rio is usually focused on money she enjoys spending time with Akiko, and is bewildered by many of her unexpected actions from time to time. Akiko describes Rio as a princess not only for her wealth but her kindness and maturity, and loves to play with her. Mizushima Umi - Umi is a senior in the Defense Club, and like Suzu, she met Akiko at Kurotama Karaoke. Akiko respects Umi and thinks of her as a responsible and clever girl. She also admires Umi for her bravery and skills at sports and her talent for getting high marks in test. She was thus extremely happy when Umi became a Cure, and proclaimed that she really likes Umi. Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu is a senior in the Defense Club, and like Umi, she met Akiko at Kurotama Karaoke. Akiko enjoys eating Suzu's curry and feels at ease when she's around the latter. Suzu also shows genuine concern for Akiko whenever she gets hurt. Satomi Kyoko - Akiko admires Kyoko and cares about her. Despite the small feud between the Student Council and Defense Club the two managed to become very close friends. Akiko often asks Kyoto for advice and seems to be very attached to her. They are also usually seen drinking tea together in the courtyard. However, once Akiko finds out that Kyoko is actually Dark Argent she seems highly affected and devastated. Chitose Chieko - Though they aren't exactly close Akiko is concerned about Chieko, and wishes to become friends with her. Unbeknownst to others except Kyoko, Akiko actually wants to help fix Chieko's relationship with Suzu and Umi, and tries to cheer Chieko up when she was down. Mako Nami - Nami doesn't think highly of Akiko and refers to her as "Fluff Ball-chan". Cure Scarlet "The Sparkling Princess! Cure Scarlet!" スパークリングプリンセス! キュアスカーレット! Supākuringu Purinsesu! Kyua Sukāretto! is the alter ego of Himura Akiko. Cure Scarlet has the powers of Holy Light. She is represented by hearts, and her main colour is red. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!". Angel Scarlet "The Sparkling Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Scarlet!" スパークリングプリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルスカーレット! Supākuringu Purinsesu, Tenshi no Ai! Enjeru Sukāretto! is another version of Cure Scarlet. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Scarlet Lumiere '- is Cure Scarlet's main purification attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 1. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Scarlet's first group attack that she performs with Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Etymology ''' - Means "scarlet village" from hi meaning "scarlet", which is a reference to her name, "Cure Scarlet", and mura meaning "village". - From Japanese means "sparkle", a reference to her introduction speech "The Sparkling Princess!", "bright" or "autumn" combined with which means "child". Cure Scarlet means a brilliant red color with a tinge of orange.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/scarlet Nicknames - A kouhai is a underclassman, junior in school, work, etc. the opposite of a senpai. - A nickname Nami gave Akiko because of her fluffy hair and personality. Songs Akiko's voice actor has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. * LOVE&JOY!!! * PikaPika, Wonder Heart Duets * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Himura Akiko is the gender bend of Yumoto Hakone from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. Gallery Himura Akiko Profile.png|Himura Akiko profile Cure Scarlet Profile.png|Cure Scarlet profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Characters